


Cameraman

by ShutUpGinger (Chameowmile)



Series: Old Stories [2016] [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, urban exploration au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameowmile/pseuds/ShutUpGinger
Summary: Kylo and Phasma have been inviting Hux along on their explorations a-lot lately, but it's starting to seem like they only want him around to hold the camera and not because they enjoy his companyNaturally Hux decides to wander around the old creepy house on his own while he pouts about itThis would've been posted this morning but AO3 decided to log me back out for no reason after I'd spent five minutes filling out all the fic info, and I didn't have time to log back in and then reenter it all





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a short little drabble for this before work http://kevin-the-chicken.tumblr.com/post/151887270453/kylo-and-phasma-run-an-urban-exploration-channel

“If you think I’m gonna edit this video, then you’re sorely mistaken.” Hux mutters from behind his camera, casting dirty looks in the general vicinity of his two friends, and then at the death trap of a building that presently surrounds them. He doesn’t understand the point of all this exploration business, it’s dangerous, doesn’t make them any money, and the experiences always end up being horrific or obscenely boring, with nothing ever in the middle.

Kylo just laughs in that irritating way that means he’s totally going to be editing the video, and Phasma just casts him an apologetic look and tosses him an old glass cough syrup jar that he nearly drops in the process.

“What’s that worth?” She asks.

He makes an attempt to turn the full power of his dirty look onto her and throws the jar at the wall, shattering it anyway.

“Read a book you asshats, I’m not an antique dictionary.”

She smirks, rolling her eyes as she turns forward again to murmur something to Kylo that he’ll be able to hear later from their mics when he of course edits this stupid fucking video.

If it was valuable he wouldn’t’ve broken it.

He decides to ignore his friends for a little while since they’re being dickheads, and storms off into a random room to his left which looks to have once been a dining room of some sort. Kylo and Phasma both have go-pros so if anything wild happens they’ll get it on film, but he’s sick of being some sort of background entity in all of these videos.

“All I’m good for is antique identification, right guys?” He grumbles to the camera. “So I guess I’ll just spend the next hour telling you shit about everything I see since apparently everything old is ‘valuable’.”

He makes his way around the old table in the room and rolls his eyes. “That there came from Sears, I’d guess 2008 or whatever, but y’know, abandoned house, means it must be old. I’d say sell it for firewood but the lacquer would probably kill you if you burned it.”

For the most part the house is empty, and even though he’s being an asshat he is a bit disappointed to not see even a single object of interest in his quest for sarcastic narration.

The china cabinet is empty, the shelves have nothing older than a few years by way of paperback books and romance novels, and once he makes it to the kitchen there aren’t even any old canned things to muse over, or cast iron pots to steal for the kitchen back home.

After a couple minutes he just gives up on narrating and broodingly glowers at everything he passes in a bit of a silent fit. Kylo and Phasma haven’t called for him so clearly they aren’t looking, assuming they’ve even noticed he’s gone since it doesn’t feel like they even care that he’s here today.

“You sure know how to pick’em, Hux.” He mutters, glancing over at a sliding glass door through the living room. 

He almost misses it, but a movement catches his sight and he freezes, free hand going to one of his guns. The one with blanks in it, since those tend to scare people just as much as the real thing, but if push comes to shove he does have a legit one in case of emergency.

Quieting his movements considerably, he creeps along the wall, catching a glimpse of somethin red again as he makes his way to the edge of the door.

Before he can reach over and pull it open though, a hand lands on his shoulder, causing him to squawk and spin around, dropping his camera in favor of better supporting his gun in two hands.

Phasma laughs hysterically at that and bends down to pick up the camera.

“Jesus, you’re a riot.”

“I could’ve shot you!”

She doesn’t respond to that, grinning smugly as she films him looking rather ruffled by the door, and gestures for him to move along.

“Go outside already you mellodramatic twat, we found something out there.”

He scowls, shoving his gun into his pocket, and flips her off for good measure before turning around to open the door and go out.

When he does, he jumps in alarm, greeted by the sound of loud cheering, and a bunch of his friends, some of whom he didn’t even know were in town, like Poe who comes over and slaps him on the shoulder.

“Kylo says you’ve been pouting.”

He huffs noncommitally at that, and allows his eyes to scan over the area. Despite the wreckage of the house the yard itself is very nice and open, currently decorated with lots of party decorations clearly bought from the dollar store, and much to his interest, food and pizza.

“What’s going on?” He hisses to Phasma softly.

She gestures over to Kylo, who seems to be astutely ignoring him as he shoves a cupcake into his mouth and chuckles.

“He’s been saving up all the money we’ve been getting off of the antiques you help us collect, because he wanted to throw you a party before you went off to college to become a dusty old Professor.”

Hux’s eyes widen at that, and he opens his mouth to say something, though he’s not sure what, and is a bit relieved when she interrupts him because it probably would’ve been embarrassingly sappy.

“We also went ahead and decided to do a collab with Finn and Rey’s channel, so they cooked all of the food.”

Poe snorts to his left. “Knowing them though we decided to order some pizza and icecream too.”

Hux glances over at everybody again and then back at Phasma, scowling.

“Are you gonna record all of this?”

“Sorry Buster, go pretend to have fun for me, this is good content.”

He rolls his eyes, but decides to take what he can get, walking forward to join everybody else.


End file.
